After the Goblet of Fire
by foodiholic
Summary: This takes places almost immediately after the fourth book. He is taken back to Hogwarts where he finds out he'll be in intense training! No pairing yet, probably won't be any... This is my first fanfic so please be honest if you're reviewing!!
1. Back to Hogwarts?

~ A/N: This is my very first fanfic! I'm so excited! This is continued straight after the fourth book. I don't like ANY Harry and anyone pairings, so no romance here, sorry guys!! Oh! And I apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I try my best you know. R/R if you like! I don't reckon it's any good but oh well, practise make perfect!! ~  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Owning Harry Potter? No way!!! I don't really get the point of these, I mean; everything knows that the brilliant J.K Rowling wrote Harry Potter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry turned around as he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Professor Lupin! How good to see you again!!!"  
  
Professor Lupin smiled. "Harry, due to the current situation, would you come with me back to Hogwarts please."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry, clearly baffled by this strange request. "You'll see. Come Harry, Professor Dumbledore is waiting for us." Harry looked at Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Off you go then boy," Uncle Vernon said with a shake towards Professor Lupin, obviously glad to get rid of Harry for the whole summer. Harry shrugged and followed Professor Lupin back to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Once they were on Platform 9 ¾, Professor Lupin conjured a porkey and told Harry to hold on tight. As soon as he touched it he felt the ground jerk and give way. When it had stopped spinning he looked up to see himself in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Come on Harry. This way." Professor Lupin said as he strode in the direction of Hogwarts.  
  
Once they got there they immediately went up to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Sugar quill," Professor Lupin said to the gargoyle that guarded the entrance and in no time were they seated opposite to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah! At last! I was starting to worry that something had happened," he exclaimed sharing a questioning look with Professor Lupin.  
  
"There were questions," answered Prof. Lupin simply and stared pointedly at Harry. "Well, Harry, you must be wondering why you are back at Hogwarts when you had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express. Am I right?" enquired Professor Dumbledore. Harry merely nodded, indicating that Prof. Dumbledore should go on.  
  
"We have decided to train you Harry. We cannot afford to lose you. So." Harry cut across him. "Why can't you afford to lose me?"  
  
"Alas Harry!! So many questions and yet the first question I cannot answer. When you're older Harry. Now, as I was saying, you need to be trained, especially in DADA and Duelling. But I have also arranged for other professors to train you in the more important subjects. I trust you'll be most satisfied with your Transfiguration teacher. No, I won't tell you who will be instructing you. Professor Moody had kindly agreed to coach you in DADA so you'll get the chance to meet the real Alastor Moody. Professor Lupin will be filling in the gaps I've made, and Harry, if you ever need me don't hesitate to come and ask. The password is sugar quill. Now rest up Harry, your extremely strict training starts next week, during this week you'll be able to meet your new teachers," explained Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, I'll show you to the room you'll be staying in," said Prof. Lupin. As they walked out, Prof. Lupin told Harry that he is welcomed to call him Moony.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lupin showed Harry to a room reasonably closed to Prof. Dumbledore's office. Harry was stunned; Lupin tapped on what he thought was an ordinary wall, five times, and a silvery, transparent looking portrait appeared in front of him. Lupin grinned at Harry's look of wonder, "It's amazing isn't it? This is a portrait of Sir Jonathan in an invisibility cloak much like your father's old one."  
  
"What's the password Moony?" asked Harry still shocked.  
  
"Butterbeer" Lupin replied as the portrait swung forward. "All your trunks and luggage are in there. Enjoy yourself!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Harry looked around at his new room. It was decorated in scarlet and gold, the Gryffindor colours. (A/N: Yes, I'm an Aussie) 'Wow!' he thought. He explored the room, a long table in the corner for homework most probably, the curtains were made from velvet, and it was scarlet with gold trimmings. He looked out the window to see the beautiful lake. As he was about to sat on his new queen sized bed he saw his en-suite bathroom. Inside it was if possible even grander than the prefect's bathroom he'd been in the year before. There was a bathtub the size of a swimming pool with different coloured taps surrounding the edge. He looked further to see a toilet in a cubicle.  
  
Harry felt like he was the luckiest boy in the whole world. 'This is way better than the Dursley, who cares if I have to spend my summer in intense training?' he thought happily.  
  
Harry decided to go and see where Moony was staying to see if he could get him to recount tales of his dad. He stepped over the guarding portrait and walked along the corridor. As he was walking he suddenly saw.  
  
.  
  
"Sirius!!!" shouted Harry as he rushed over to give him a tight hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go and do all those stuff Dumbledore told you to do! I'm so glad to see you again!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "I can see what Dumbledore meant when he told me he doubt I'll be getting any rest before dinner." Harry grinned. Trust Dumbledore to say that!  
  
"And yes, Dumbledore did tell me to do 'those stuff' but I've done them now so I'm here fulfilling my duty as your godfather. Not to mention Dumbledore invited me." Smiled Sirius.  
  
"Harry, come to my room and we'll talk." Sirius said in a more serious voice. "Okay!" agreed Harry cheerfully.  
  
And Sirius led Harry to a room extremely close (in fact opposite) to Harry's own room. After Harry recovered and the portrait of a talking dog let them in with the password "Dog star" Harry looked around at the beautifully furnished room of his godfather.  
  
Sirius sat Harry down at a comfortable sofa and sat opposite to him. Then. "Harry, you must face the truth. It wasn't your fault. I want you to get that into your head before you start your lessons next week. You didn't know that the cup was a porkey; you had no way of knowing beforehand. I want you to study hard this summer. You're undertaking your OWL's next year and you'll need to learn to earn money yourself. Your vault at Gringotts can be emptied and it will one day if you don't take this seriously. Dumbledore had arranged for these trainings for you especially. And to be able to concentrate on them and to be able to do your best you'll need to forget about the past. Stop dwelling on it. Do I make myself understood?" asked Sirius after his long speech.  
  
Harry nodded, feeling a lump in his throat. Never would he have thought that this was what Sirius had decided to talk about.  
  
Sirius put a soothing hand on Harry's shoulder. "I didn't say this would be easy Harry. I'll be here for you if you need me. Cry one last time if you need to, but Harry, let me ask you this, when you saw Cedric's shadow did he blame you? Did he hold you responsible for his death? Did he question why you told him to take the cup with you? He didn't, did he? So stop putting all the blame on yourself." Harry looked up at last. As soon as he saw those eyes filled with concern he broke down. He leant on Sirius; shoulder and cried. Sirius patted him comfortingly and remained silent. As Harry cried over Cedric's death for the last time, he finally felt a heavy burden release inside him, unloading off him. At that instant, he knew for sure that he had finally let go of his painful past. He sniffled and wiped his eyes. Sirius gave him a quick squeeze on the arm and smiled.  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic so can people please give advice and tell me if it is 'good' or not??? One of my favourite characters is Sirius Black so he plays quite an important role. :P  
  
Now, I'm not one of those 'I'll post the next chapter when I get ## reviews,' But please pity me, I've got exams coming up, so I'll post the next chapter when I get time.  
  
I'll prefer it if you R/R but I'll understand of you don't. 


	2. Memories of Truth and Dare

~ A/N: I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I mean, it's the middle of my exams and my way of stress relief is typing fanfiction?!?!?!?!?!? Well, I guess I did say I would keep updating didn't I? Here we go again. (Please excuse all spelling/grammar mistakes) ~  
  
~ Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I repeat I do NOT under ANY circumstances own Harry Potter!!! I would like to though. tell me when it's up for sale!!! ~  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So far in the story, Harry follows Lupin back to Hogwarts where he is going to be in strict intense training for the whole summer. He sees Sirius again and Sirius had just given him a serious talk where Harry ended up grieving for the death of Cedric one last time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sirius conjured a box of tissue with his wand and handed it to Harry. "That wasn't so bad was it now?" Sirius asked gently. Harry shook his head, looked up and returned Sirius' smile weakly.  
  
"I think I'll let you rest now Sirius, you must be really tired after doing all those stuff Dumbledore told you to do not to mention acting as my father just now. What was I thinking when I thought about coming to you for a story? I'll be off now." Harry said suddenly when he realised that Sirius was wearing an extremely tired looking face.  
  
Sirius looked up surprised at the sudden change of topic. "Okay then Harry. Off you go and let me rest!" said Sirius jokingly.  
  
Harry nodded and managed a smile to Sirius before heading out the door.  
  
As soon as he was gone.  
  
Sirius sighed. 'I hope I wasn't too harsh on him.'  
  
"No you were. Brilliant job Sirius," a quiet voice said as Sirius jumped up.  
  
"How long have you been here Professor Dumbledore?? How much did you hear? I never noticed. Was I too." Dumbledore cut across Sirius before he could finish his questioning.  
  
"No, no, Sirius. Harry needed a father figure. He really needed someone to talk to him as a father this holidays, someone who would understand and knows the truth. No doubt the Dursley were not going to fit those criteria. You were the only one close enough to him to get through him. You did the right thing Sirius," assured Dumbledore.  
  
"I certainly hope so Dumbledore, I certainly hope so," replied Sirius.  
  
"Alas! I forgot to tell Harry not to send any owls to Ron and Hermione informing them of his training he must tell NO ONE!!" Dumbledore gave Sirius an apologetic look as he rushed out calling after him, "I'll get some rest if I were you! Long summer ahead!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Harry was wandering around aimlessly looking at the castle that had been his home for the past 4 years. He absentmindedly walked down the corridors thinking over what Sirius had just told him. He was still drifting around pointlessly when he called Moony call his name. He turned to find a concerned looking Lupin.  
  
Moony took one look at the blank looking Harry and guesses what he had just gone through. In a casual voice he asked,  
  
"Harry! Would you like to come to my room for a few minutes? We can relax there with me telling you stories of your dad and Sirius, some which I doubt Sirius will tell you."  
  
Harry brightened up at the sound of 'stories of dad and Sirius' and 'doubt Sirius will tell.' 'Ah!' he thought, 'Moony is going to tell me stories that Sirius won't like.' He immediately followed Moony to a room where he had never noticed before, down the hall from his own room. By now, Harry was getting used to all the different portraits being entrance to different rooms. Lupin spoke the password, "crystal orb" and led the way into the room. Harry entered Lupin's room, which he noticed was filled with reasonable amount types of strange creatures.  
  
"You really like magical creatures don't you Moony?" asked Harry.  
  
Lupin followed his stares around the room and grinned. "Yup! But I'm more cautious than Hagrid. And I don't just like dangerous creatures," he added with a smile, "I've got an interest in magical creatures, especially those that can be obstacles to humans. Just like the boggart and the red caps."  
  
"Sit down Harry," Lupin said as he directed him to a comfortable seater. Lupin leaned back relaxing and asked Harry if he'll like some butterbeer. Harry accepted and before long they were chatting away happily and Harry was begging with Lupin.  
  
"Come on, just one! Just tell me one story and I'll stop pestering you!" Harry pleaded. "Please? With a cauldron cake on top?"  
  
Lupin gave in. "Okay, okay! ONE! Let me think. Hmm. okay then, I'll tell you a favourite of mine."  
  
Lupin sat back and thought back as he was recounting the 'good old times.' Lupin straightened up and took out his wand. "Accio photo album," he commanded as the photo album went flying at him. He rummaged through the pages until he came to one where he started laughing his head off. Harry looked at him curiously. Lupin held up the album and pointed to a certain photo. Harry's jaw dropped in utter surprise. It was a photo of Sirius, his godfather, kissing Lily, his MOTHER!! He looked up wide-eyed.  
  
"Moony? Explain."  
  
Lupin leaned back again after putting the album down in front of a nearly fainting Harry.  
  
"It all happened like this, in our sixth year, James, your father could finally declare his love to Lily (your mother) without blushing furiously. That year was also when Peter, James and I found out Sirius had a secret crush on someone. No matter what we did Sirius's mouth would not open an inch. Finally, one night during the Christmas holidays when everyone including Peter and James had gone home for the vacations, Lily, Sirius and I were sitting cosily in the Gryffindor's common room where we were playing Exploding Snap.  
  
"Now, there's a limit to the number of times you can play Exploding Snap before you go mad, before long we were all sick and tired of it. Finally Lily gave me a sly and cheeky look before announcing that she was going to teach us how to play a new muggles game called Truth or Dare. I, unlike Sirius take Muggle Studies classes so I've heard of it before and I immediately guessed what Lily had in mind. I shot her an evil grin and agreed. Sirius had no idea what so ever what Truth or Dare was. When he finally got the message he was so excited about the new game he'd let down his guard completely, very unlike him.  
  
"Sirius decided to go first. 'Lily,' he said in an excited voice, 'truth or dare?' Lily just smiled and said, 'dare.' Sirius grinned menacingly. 'Okay, you have to announce that you've had a secret crush on Snape for as long as you could remember tonight at dinner.' Lily had paled considerably regretting that she had brought up this topic. 'Okay,' she had agreed shakily. She was quite lucky as we and 3 other first years' students were the only ones left for the holidays everyone just thought she was drunk or something.  
  
Then she asked me and I said dare as I was afraid they'll ask something embarrassing. My dare was to break a rule under all the professor's noses and see their reaction before acting drunk. I agreed straight away since I always did that anyway! We won't go into details as to what happened that night but it was finally my turn!! I grinned recklessly and asked Sirius that fateful question, 'truth or dare?' suddenly Sirius realises he's been tricked. He certainly won't say truth since he knows what question we'll ask, and he knows that my dares are the worst dares ever!!  
  
"It was so funny watching him so helpless! Finally he said 'dare' in a really weak voice and collapse onto a chair. I grinned a wicked smile and dared him to kissed Lily like they're in love. You should have seen his face! Oh! And Lily's too!! They looked like they were about to commit a murder!! I only crossed my arms and waited. I turned around and muttered a summoning charm under my breath while Lily braced herself. Just as they kissed I brought my new camera up to my eyes and snapped them kissing before they could say cheese. The result was marvellous! They both looked up shocked and turned chasing me like buffalos. James had never seen this photo. If he had he might have murdered someone!!"  
  
As Lupin finished his story he suddenly lost it all and began to laugh until tears fell down his face. Harry joined in. Just then. Sirius entered the room. He took in the scene in front of him and scanned the room curiously.  
  
'Uh oh!' Harry and Lupin thought silently in unison. They glanced at each other before they exchanged a horrified/amused look.  
  
Sirius saw their look and his curiosity took control of him. In an instant he'd given them both a look of warning and scanned around the room with sharp eyes like an eagle. Harry and Lupin backed away slowly towards to door.  
  
Sirius scanned the room quickly with a fast glance but when he couldn't find anything suspicious he looked the room over with scrutiny eyes carefully. 'Nothing suspicious,' he thought, suddenly with the corner of his eyes he caught a glance of something strangely familiar and yet he felt that the thing he'd found was menacing. He threw Harry and Lupin a warning look and stepped towards to album for a better view.  
  
'Oh no! It can't be!!! Don't tell me! NOO!!!!!' shouted Sirius inside his head.  
  
Lupin and Harry were now a step away from the entrance.  
  
Sirius realised what it was straight away and gave a somewhat frightened yelp. Harry walked backwards, sensing what was about to happen. He was about to grab Lupin and drag him through the entrance when.  
  
"Oh no you not matey!!!" thundered Sirius.  
  
"Look Sirius, I could explain," began Lupin.  
  
"Oh no you don't Remus!!" Sirius yelled. He looked like he was going to explode. His face was scarlet and gave Harry a sense of forbidding.  
  
~ A/N: There! I finally finished!! Sorry guys, I'll have to end it here!! Didn't really mean to put it at a cliffhanger. So what will happen next? What will Sirius do to Harry and Lupin? Read on to find out!!! I'm so dead!!! I'm supposed to be in bed by now, so tired man!! I'll put the next chpt up when I get time. zzZ.  
  
I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers: ? LadyAnna - Thanks so much for your review AND your email!! I totally agree, Sirius is such a great character!!!!!  
  
? Ian - thanks for your review and thanks for putting me on your list!!! I'll try my best to keep updating it. I'm in the middle of my exams right now so forgive me if the chapters are coming out late. I promise they'll come at a faster rate after the exams!!!  
  
Thanks to anyone else who reads this!!! As this is my first fanfic, I'll love reviews but I'm not fussy. R/R if you like it!!! 


End file.
